die Leuchtkäfer
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Apakah aku terlalu serakah telah memaksamu berdiri dan bersanding dengan kunang-kunang? [Special fic for Hanji's birthday] [LeviHan]


**Die Leuchtkäfer**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

"Ikut aku, Mata Empat."

Tubuh Hanji ikut tertarik karena ulah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan seenak jidatnya menarik sebelah tangannya dan terus berjalan di depannya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang barang sedikitpun.

Namun Hanji tak menolak atau memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Apa _sih_ Levi? Aku _'kan_ harus membereskan dokumen yang Erwin sudah perintahkan," komentarnya di belakang Levi.

"15 menit saja."

Dahinya mengerut.

Kali ini Hanji memaksa untuk berhenti.

"Dengar ya Levi. Kau bertingkah aneh saat ini, tahu?"

"Kau lebih aneh," lanjut Levi, kembali menarik pergelangan Hanji.

Diputarnya kanopi pintu kayu bercat coklat tua itu. Malam tanpa cahaya bulan dan bintang menggelayut di atas sana. Hutan di balik markas Pasukan Pengintai yang terlihat gelap pun nampak menyeramkan, namun Levi membawanya kesana.

"Eh? Levi? Apa-apaan?"

"Jangan bilang kau takut."

Hanji gelagapan, "A-apa? Memang kau pikir kita sudah melakukan berapa ekspedisi luar dinding tanpa cahaya bulan, hah?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Levi.

Tangan kekar milik pria yang notabene lebih pendek darinya itu masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, menariknya atas perintahnya yang absolut.

"Berdirilah disana," tunjuknya menggunakan dagunya, menunjuk ke arah tengah hutan.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mengujiku ya?"

"Berdiri disana saja, bodoh."

Bagi Hanji, Levi benar-benar aneh saat ini.

Untuk apa menyuruhnya berdiri di tengah kegelapan hutan? Ditambah lagi dengan gelagat Levi yang terlampau tak biasa, selain sikap suruh-menyuruh miliknya yang sudah mendarah daging.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Levi dengan perlahan.

"Kau kurang ke tengah, Mata Empat Sialan."

Kakinya melangkah sedikit lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana?"

Dalam netranya, tubuh Levi terlihat samar.

"Cukup."

Satu menit pun berjalan hening.

"Levi."

"Diam, Kacamata!"

Hanji bungkam.

Dua menit berselang, tak ada sepatah katapun dari keduanya.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kedua sisi dahi Hanji.

"Le-"

Kata-katanya tertahankan. Lidahnya kelu. Dari balik tubuh pria itu, puluhan bahkan ratusan kunang-kunang berterbangan ke arahnya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaan atas hewan berjenis serangga yang menghasilkan cahaya tersebut

Ia dapat melihat sosok Levi yang berdiri di seberangnya dengan jelas, memegang satu buah benda berbentuk segi empat. Seketika, cahaya putih yang keluar dari benda yang Levi genggam menyeruak menuju lensa matanya.

Satu buah kertas keluar dari balik benda berukuran sedang itu.

"Levi? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Levi tak menjawab, memilih menggenggam secarik kertas yang sudah keluar sepemuhnya dari balik benda yang digenggamnya.

Hanji menghampirinya.

"Sekarang 5 September, bodoh."

"Lalu?"

"Kau memang tak pernah terlahir di dunia, ya?" tanya Levi sarkatis.

Hanji lupa total akan hari lahirnya dan hanya menyeringai lebar sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Levi.

Di dalam kertas berukuran kecil itu, ada dirinya yang tersenyum lebar berlatarkan pohon yang menjulang dan ratusan kunang-kunang yang menyebarkan cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh "sinar dingin" dan tidak mengandungultravioletmaupun sinar inframerah tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat ini?"

Levi menatapnya.

"Mata Empat Bodoh."

Hanji mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

_Apakah aku terlalu serakah telah memaksamu berdiri dan bersanding dengan kunang-kunang?_

"Kenapa kau bisa seindah ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

(*)_ die Leuchtkäfer_ : _fireflies_ : kunang-kunang

Selamat ulang tahun_, Happy Birthday, Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Tanjoubi omedetou, Feliz cumpleaños _HANJI ZOË! Fiksi dadakan, didedikasikan sepenuh hati untuk Hanji Zoë yang berulang tahun tepat di tanggal 5 September!

_The biggest hope is _semoga Levi dan Hanji menjadi akhir yang bahagia~

DAN disini ada cerita sedikit. Entah kenapa, antara Temari (Naruto) dan Hanji (AoT) yang notabene _seiyuu_nya adalah Romi Park, _I totally can't help falling in love with the charas_! Saya benar-benar menyukai Temari dan Hanji, padahal di awalnya saya sendiri belum tahu ternyata mereka berdua diperankan oleh orang yang sama dan pada 23 Agustus kemarin, saya pun menulis satu fiksi yang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya Temari. Waktunya tidak jauh pula, bukan?

Sekian~

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
